


Seeking a Friend for the End of the World

by ferxani



Category: Fake News RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferxani/pseuds/ferxani
Summary: Stephen thinks it is a normal day, but not even in an hour, he finds out the world is ending, and an old ‘friend’ is at his door.-Based on the movie of the same name.





	1. 1 - The End is Nigh

Stephen opened his eyes to see that it was six in the morning, so he decided to get up and make breakfast and some coffee.

He got his coffee and put some toast in the toaster while he went outside to get the mail.

Once he opened the door, he saw a newspaper with the words “The world is ending?!” in a bold font.

_ Probably some conspiracy theory? _ He thought as he grabbed it. He looked into his mailbox and took whatever was in it.

Right as he walked back inside, his toast was done, so he took it out and put it on a plate, and started making some eggs. 

As he was doing this, he turned the tv on. He had one of those kitchens with a window looking into the living room, so he could watch tv and do whatever in the kitchen.

What turned on was the news, and the first thing the news anchor said was “Scientists say that there is an asteroid that is coming towards Earth that will wipe out mankind.”

Stephen let go of the pan and just stood in shock. _ No... it can’t be... _ He thought, dumbfounded.

He tended back to his eggs as he listened carefully. “It is said that we only have three weeks until it collides with Earth.”

He finished his eggs and put them on the plate with the toast and grabbed his coffee and went straight to the living room couch. 

On his way he took the things that were in his mailbox and sat down on the couch.

As he was eating, he looked through each thing he got. One of them was a stupid tabloid magazine and another was a macy’s magazine, but the last thing seemed to be a letter. 

Before he could see who it was from, his doorbell rang, “I’ll be there in a second!” He got up to see who it was.

He opened the door to someone he hadn’t seen in a long while, “Jon?”

You see, Stephen and Jon were inseparable, like two peas in a pod. But after a while, Jon decided to move to New Jersey with his family and Stephen moved back to South Carolina. They stayed in touch for a while, until Jon stopped answering his calls. Stephen never knew what happened, but he never thought it was malicious or anything. Jon wouldn’t just cut him off like that without saying why, though.

“Hey Stephen, did you get any mail from me?” Was the first thing Jon said to him, after three years of not seeing each other. “I think I did, but I didn’t open it yet, I was about to.” Stephen said back, and Jon chuckled.

“I know it sounds weird, but don’t open it. I sent the wrong thing, what’s in there is actually quite embarrassing.” He looked over at the tv. “I guess you know already?”

“That the world is meeting its doom? Yeah. Come inside actually, don’t want any stray pieces of asteroid to hit you in the head.” They laughed as they walked inside.

“So, how are you, Stephen?” Jon asked, leaning against the door he just closed. “I’m doing fine, despite the asteroid thing, yeah.” 

“It’s so unbelievable, of course mankind would go, but who thought it would go so soon?” Jon looked at the couch and saw the letter he sent and walked towards it. “So, how’s- well actually, where’s Evie?” He grabbed the note and looked at Stephen.

“Well uhh... actually she passed away six months ago... car accident...” Stephen looked down.

“Oh Stephen... I’m- I’m sorry for your loss... I mean... if it makes you fell any better, me and Tracey split up about two years ago.” Jon had his hand on Stephens shoulder, it felt nice there.

Stephen and Jon were so damn close, everyone around them speculated that they were more than just friends. And to himself, Stephen admits that he wishes that they were, but they both had wives that they loved at the time. Besides, Jon probably didn’t like him in that way anyways.

“Man, that sucks, I’m sorry...” 

They stood in silence until Stephen said “I mean it seems so sudden, why are you here, after so long? And why didn’t you come sooner?”

“Well... The split was really hard on me and I needed time to myself, but yeah, it was a bit unreasonably long time...” Jon sat down on the couch.

“No, I get it, same with me. I could barely talk to anyone when Evie passed.” Stephen paused and headed towards the stairs, “Do you mind if I go get dressed? Did not expect company this early.”

“No, go ahead.”

Stephen hurried up the stairs. He entered his room and frantically gathered a button up shirt and jeans.

“Jon’s back! He’s also single! Holy shit!!” He exclaimed quietly so Jon couldn’t hear him. “Perhaps he feels the same way? Hopefully...”

Stephen had hoped for this moment for eons. Yes, he loved his wife, and was truly saddened when she died, but he didn’t _ love _ his wife. He always _ loved _ Jon. 

There were moments where Stephen did let his love for Jon show a bit at the wrong times, all in front of Evie. Accidentally saying the wrong name during sex, staring at Jon for long periods of time, talking about Jon too much, etc.

As he got his pajama shirt off, he saw a picture he had of him and Jon backside down and picked it up. It was of them sitting with Jon wrapping his arm on Stephen’s shoulders and Stephen’s head tilted into Jon’s neck. You could swear there would be a second picture of them kissing.

“Maybe that could be us, before the end.” 

-

He finished changing and went back downstairs to were Jon was and sat on the chair by the couch.

“So, why are you here, besides the note?” 

“Well... I thought that maybe we could go on a trip. I have a cozy beach house that we could stay in. I didn’t want to spend the end times by myself.” He smiled faintly.

Stephen stood still for a second, enchanted by Jon’s smile.

“Uh... you want... me to go with you?”

“Yeah, I think it would be great! Neither of us will die alone!”

They both laughed at that terrible joke.

“Oh... what the hell, of course I’ll go!” 

“Yes!!” Jon jumped off of the couch in triumph.

-

Stephen couldn’t stop smiling like a dork as he was packing his stuff, before he was done, he looked at the picture of him and Jon again, and put it in his suitcase.

“Maybe it _ could _ be us.”


	2. 2 - Going Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry for not updating in so long, school has been rough and i was just in my school’s musical when just closed this past weekend so i could finally finish writing this chapter. and with that being said, i have no idea when the next chapter will be written and published, i just really want this to be enjoyable. so uhh,,, enjoy!!

Stephen would be lying if he said that it’s not weird how he’s just leaving his home to pretty much die with his best friend who he’s in love with, because yeah, it’s pretty weird.

“Are you sure you just don’t want to stay here with me until the end?” Stephen said putting his bag in the back seat of Jon’s car. “I am more than one hundred percent sure, it’s better to die in a small but cozy beach house than to die in the suburbs.” Jon said, earning a laugh from Stephen. 

Once they got into the car, Jon started the car and whatever he was listening to before was playing softly. The car started to move and Stephen saw the place he called home grow farther and farther away from them to the tune of some song by The Beatles. 

After about an hour of riding down somewhat busy roads, Stephen looked and saw that they were running out of gas on a extremely quiet street. “Gas is really low Jon...” Stephen said moving his eyes to Jon’s, which were focused on the road.

“Don’t worry, there’s a gas station coming up.” Jon said, looking at Stephen for a second, which made Stephen look right away.

“Is that it right there?” Stephen pointed the fairly obvious gas station out. “Oh, yep.”

As Jon pulled in, he handed Stephen some cash. “Get some snacks for us.” He said with a soft smile.

Stephen walked in and saw a worker behind the counter, who just kinda looked up at him with a sad look. Stephen continued on to get some family sized chips and a small pack of beer, he hoped Jon had more waiting at the beach house.

He went up to the counter and the same worker was still in the same sad position he was in when Stephen walked in. “Hey man, are you alright?”

“Eh... the world is ending, my wife just left me, the only thing i have left is this stupid gas station... I could be better.” The man said as he was ringing Stephen out.

“Oh uhh, I’m sorry... do you have any idea why she would just leave?” Stephen said before he realized he probably shouldn’t have said that. “Actually, yeah, I do.” The man said as he put Stephen’s stuff into bags before looking back at him.

“She straight out told me she wanted to be with someone who she actually loved, and left so she could do so.” He held his hand out and Stephen put the money in the man’s hand. “Apparently she is actually a lesbian and has been in love with this woman long before she met me.” 

The man tried to give Stephen the change. “No, keep it please.” He was confused but took it back anyways. “Do- Do you still love her?” Stephen stuttered, just incase he made a mistake saying that.

“I mean of course I do man!.. but I’d rather die alone knowing she’s happy than die with someone who doesn’t love me the same way I love them. Have a nice day.” The man said, which Stephen understood as _ “Get the fuck out of here before I start bawling because of you.” _

“Yep, thank you.” Stephen grabbed his stuff and left slowly, thinking about what the man said.

As he exited, Jon immediately said, “You have the goods?” He held the bag up. “You know I do!” Stephen placed them in the back, next to his own bag, and soon after got into the passenger seat next to where Jon was already sitting.

“You ready to continue, traveler?” Jon said, looking into Stephen’s eyes. Stephen found himself staring rather longingly into the other man’s eyes, he was lost in the beautiful oceans that were Jon Stewart’s eyes. He thought about what the man in the gas station... _ “i’d rather die alone knowing she’s happy than die with someone who doesn’t love me the same way” _ Is Stephen going to die with someone who loves him? Does Jon love him the same exact way he loves Jon? Would he be better dying alone in his awfully lonely home? _ What is in that goddamn letter? _

“Stephen!” He was snapped out of this own world by Jon interrupting his thoughts with a soft yell. “Are you good?”

Stephen looked quickly at his hand on the arm rest in between them and then right to his feet. “Yes- Yeah I’m fine. I am ready to go.” He said rapidly.

“Okay, let’s go then.” Jon said as they started to move. They then pulled onto the road, which was still as quiet as when they got there.

Stephen soon felt his wave of doubt hit him again, which was the worst, it keeps him from doing so much and always makes him regret every little decision he makes. But it quickly went away when he felt something go over his hand.

He looked to his hand to see Jon’s hand over his own, and then saw Jon’s thumb softly rub the back of his hand.

Yep, this is so much better than dying in the suburbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for enjoying this well enough to read a second chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how long it’ll take me to update this, it took me long enough to write this chapter. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
